


Less Broken

by mikkimouse



Series: New Computer Prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Derek was on the verge of panicking. It had taken every ounce of courage he possessed to sit down and finally confess his feelings to Stiles, and Stiles’s response had been to look at him like he was a ghost and then silently start to cry.Shit.





	Less Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts “Why are you crying?”/ “I thought you didn’t want me.” and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/174261816195/16-angst-11-fluff-sterek-for-the-ficlets)

Derek was on the verge of panicking. It had taken every ounce of courage he possessed to sit down and finally confess his feelings to Stiles, and Stiles’s response had been to look at him like he was a ghost and then silently start to cry.  


Shit. _Shit_. This wasn’t what Derek had intended.  


“Stiles?” Derek debated if he should move closer, but decided against it. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”  


Stiles shook his head and wiped his eyes. “Because..because I thought you didn’t want me.”

That was not the answer Derek had anticipated. “What? Why would you think that? How could I _not_?”

“Because look at you, dude!” Stiles waved a hand over him. “You’re funny and caring and you’ve actually tried to work on all the eighty billion—totally legitimate, I will add—issues that you have—”

“Thanks,” Derek said dryly.

Stiles hit him in the shoulder. “You know what I mean. You—you’re trying to get better. And I just figured…”  


“Figured what?” Derek asked when Stiles didn’t finish.  


Stiles took a shaky breath. “I figured you’d want to find someone less broken than me.”  


Derek took his hand. “Look at you,” he said.  


Stiles wiped his eyes again. “What about me?”  


Derek rubbed his thumb over the back of Stiles’s hand. “You’re funny, you’re caring, and you’re also working on the eighty billion totally legitimate issues you have.”  


Stiles narrowed his eyes. “You are not allowed to use my own words against me.”  


“I am if it’s true.” Derek’s heart pounded, but now it had less to do with nerves and fear and more to do with anticipation. “Stiles, we both have a lot of baggage. I’m not arguing with that. But you…you’re amazing. Of course I want to be with you. If that’s what you want.”

Stiles stared at him, mouth open like he wanted to say something, but no words came out. Then, he threw his arms around Derek’s neck and hugged him hard. “I want that. Dude, I want that _so much_.”  


Derek hugged him back and buried his nose into Stiles’s neck to breathe in his scent. “Okay. Good.”

“I still can’t believe you want me,” Stiles whispered.  


Derek stroked his hand over Stiles’s back. “Then I’ve got to help you get used to the idea, don’t I?”  


Stiles laughed into his shoulder. “I’m looking forward to it.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
